El fin de una era
by Eowyn93
Summary: Pese a tener un mal presentimiento; Rick,Daryl y Carol no sabían lo que se les venía encima. Una nueva desgracia hará que Daryl se de cuenta de que puede perderla para siempre y no va a dejar que eso pase. No puede dejar que todo acabe así.
1. Chapter 1

**El fin de una era.**

 **Capítulo 1. "La calma que precede la tempestad"**

Habían sido unas semanas complicadas en Alexandria: el ataque, Morgan desconfiando tanto del grupo de Rick como Deanna, Daryl secuestrado y salvado... Todo parecía estar calmándose un poco, pero Rick pensaba que no, que como solía decirse " es la calma que precede a la tempestad".

Todos tenían un mal presentimiento pero nadie sabía explicar por qué. Daryl se encontraba reposando de sus heridas, Carol a Rick ya que no tenía que aparentar más y a la vez cuidaba de Daryl y Rick.. bueno Rick se encontraba en una encrucijada. No sabía en quien confiar del grupo de Deanna y no sabía que sentía por Jesse.

…...

Daryl se encontraba descansando en la habitación, ni Rick ni Carol ni nadie le dejaban moverse. Y no se atrevía a retar a Carol.

Carol, aquella esposa maltratada sin hija, convertida en la machaca zombies y machaca lobos. La más increíble del grupo según.. todo el mundo. La reina del apocalipsis la llamaban.

Y lo más importante, su mejor amiga. La había salvado incontables veces y ella a él más veces de lo que quiere admitir. Siempre estaba allí para él y siempre le había aceptado, aún cuando nadie más lo hacía.Y lo único que pensaba Daryl era que ella cada día era más increíble.

Hey, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó ella entrando en la habitación

-Emm.. ¿bien? Ya lo sabes, pero aún así no me dejáis salir- dijo con tono ofuscado. No soportaba estar en casa, sentía como un animal enjaulado.

Daryl.. nos distes un susto de muerte

¿Y qué? - le espetó con mal tono. Sabía que no debía pagarlo con ella, la única que iba a verlo simplemente para que no se aburriera. La única que él dio que regresó fue corriendo a abrazarlo llorando.- Sabes perfectamente que no soporto estar encerrado, necesito salir de aquí, además tampoco es que tenga nada aquí que me impida salir.

Mierda. Eso no lo había dicho en serio, era la rabia y la impaciencia hablando por él. Tenía la fea costumbre de hacer daño a todo lo le importaba. Y Carol solía ser el receptor. Esta vez por desgracia, no era diferente.

Carol se apartó de el, con una mirada de dolor que le atravesaba y con los ojos vidriosos.Últimamente ella siempre estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Y él solo lo empeoraba.

oh.. me voy ¿vale? - dijo con la voz entrecortada- luego … para la cena ya sabes- y con eso salió tan rápido de la habitación que no le dió ni tiempo a Daryl para pedirle perdón..

Joder,que imbécil soy... luego le pediré disculpas

Quien le iba a decir que ese luego no vendría.


	2. Chapter 2

**El fin de una era**

 **Capítulo 2: " La tempestad se desata"**

Rick casi choca con Carol, iba a decirle algo, pero ella salió corriendo tras pedirle perdón. Suspiró pensando que demonios había hecho Daryl esta vez.

Tío, ¿qué le has hecho ya?

Rick, soy un idiota, ya lo sabes. Le he hablado mal como siempre cuando ella solo quería ayudarme..

Como siempre. A veces parecéis unos críos adolescentes.

¿a qué te refieres?

Sabes a que me refiero- le dijo Rick mirándole fijamente- te da pena cuando no está, pero te enfadas cuando se acerca, la miras cuando pasa pero no la miras a los ojos cuando te habla.. no te preocupes, ella hace igual- dijo entre media sonrisa, pensando en que tontos eran.

No sé que dices...- pero lo peor es que sí. Aunque no quería admitirlo

Llevaba bastante tiempo sintiéndose raro con ella. No recordaba cuánto. Cada día la veía más increíble, más .. preciosa. Siempre necesitaba saber donde estaba o si estaba bien. Las semanas que había pasado fuera habían sido horribles pensando en que le podría pasar a ella.

Y lo que más le asustaba es que ella le seguía el rollo a veces, pero pese a todo, no sabía si sentía algo como.. . Joder, ni él lo sabía.

Bueno, espero que lo arregles- Rick lo despertó de su aturdimiento- ya lo ha pasado bastante mal.

Daryl sonrió pensando en lo protector que se había vuelto Rick con ella. Había pasado de tratarla como una asesina a … una hermana.

Ya.. si la ves..

Si, le diré que la estás buscando- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana, a observar a sus vecinos.- En realidad, venía aquí por otro motivo..

¿qué pasa? Has visto algo raro?

mm.. tengo un mal presentimiento.. y Carol me comentó esta mañana que sentía lo mismo.. al fin y al cabo sabemos que hay un traidor entre nosotros..

pff.. como si la cosa no fuera complicada de por sí- suspiró Daryl- Oye Rick, ¿te importaría ayudarme a levantarme? Me gus...- pero un disparo lo calló y miró con terror a Rick que miraba por la ventana con cara de espanto

Joder... viene de casa de Jessie..

Mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto, se gira y mira a Daryl con miedo.

-¿ qué?

Daryl.. Carol ha ido allí a ver a Sam..- y más disparos suenan.

Y entonces Daryl y Rick salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Jessie. Olvidando las heridas de Daryl, pensando en qué todo se iba al garete, que iban a perder a Jessie y peor áun, a su ángel protector, a su Carol.

Y lo peor, es que la tempestad solo acababa de empezar.


End file.
